This invention relates to intermodulation distortion limiters associated with the linear power amplifier in a radio transmitter.
In the normal operation of a voice/multitone modulated, single or double sideband radio transmitter, the output power amplifier is a linear power amplifier in which the average power output is always less than the peak envelope output power. However, the power amplifier distortion level is measurably heightened if the average power level increases while the peak envelope power level stays constant. Thus, when the prior art amplifier circuits are used, they may be driven into non-linear operation while trying to achieve the rated peak envelope power.